She Thawed My Frozen Heart
by S'moreo1235
Summary: Just a fluffy little OneShot about Kristoff's feelings toward Anna, and just a bit more ;) ;) (it's not sexual I promise!) PLEASE READ & NO FLAME! first Frozen fic. Kplus because I'm hardcore!


_This is inspired by the fic 'Love Frozen Solid' by Little Bird and Wind Waker._

**She Thawed my Frozen Heart** A 'Frozen' fanfiction by S'moreo1235.

* * *

Kristoff Bjorgman never thought he would meet a girl worth stopping for. A girl, or a person for that matter, worth stopping, and staring, and working, and running, and laughing, and smiling, and living for. But that was exactly what Anna did for him. He knew that she made him feel a way that he had never felt before. At first, he felt unsure. A girl, telling him to take her up the North Mountain during a blizzard? Hah! With anybody else, he never would've gone for that in a million years, forget about it! But Anna wasn't just anybody. Just the essence that she gave off was one of adventure; she was so sure that she could convince her sister to stop the winter, the winter that was bad for Kristoff's business.

Then, even after Anna had murdered his sled, and promised him a new one Kristoff was ready to take Sven and leave her in the snow. He had played it off to his reindeer by saying it was just to get his sled. After all, if the end is right it justifies the means, but honestly, he couldn't just leave her out there to freeze to death. Could he?

Then, after Anna had failed at consoling her sister, and succeeded in getting herself seriously injured, Kristoff had to take her to the only one he knew could help, his own family. After they somehow got the wrong idea that Kristoff and Anna were to be married (I mean how ridiculous, right?) they couldn't heal her! And Kristoff knew what he had to do, so he did it! Simple as that! If Hans could save her, then Kristoff would make sure that Anna was safe, even if he wasn't the one doing the saving (Of course that didn't bother him, well only a little).

So what if Anna already had her entire life set out before her? Who cared if she was engaged (after only one day, no doubt), or if she had a sister of a family, or an entire kingdom to watch, or a palace to live in? Kristoff certainly didn't care? He didn't care just like nobody cared that the only one he had was Sven, nobody cared that the only thing he had to look forward to was cutting and harvesting ice, no one cared that he had no family, and nobody cared that he had no home or bed, or even blankets to sleep in.

Kristoff had his sled and his friend, Sven. Those were the only two things he would ever need. The only thing people ever did to him were to cheat him, and hurt him, and curse him. All people, except himself, were considered horrible beings that weren't worth time to Kristoff. But she was great. She was hard-headed, and strong-willed, and determined, and beautiful. Her smile lit up a room, and her voice made his heart leap. Even her naiveness made her all the better in his eyes. She wanted to soak up every thing that she could about the world that she had been deprived of for so long, and the really extraordinary thing was that she was risking her life to save the very same person that had shut her off of it in the first place.

She was perfect, and now, after their adventures had ended, Kristoff was ready to begin a whole new one with her, and maybe a few little ones, too. ;)

He waited for her on the front steps of the Arendale palace at one o'clock, just as they had both planned the day before. He stood on the marble stairs, nervously patting his pocket that would hold something that may bond them for the rest of their lives. He tensely shifted his immense weight from foot to foot; right to left, right to left. He saw her.

She emerged from the opening to the stables where Sven was. Oh he better not have told her! Kristoff thought to himself as he restlessly raised his hand in a jittery waive to Anna. She noticed him, smiled, waived back, and glided toward him as her long dress hem skimmed through the colorful autumn leaves on the ground. Kristoff took a few shallow breaths to steady himself. Anna was getting closer now. He quickly ran through the romantic, yet most likely cheesy things he was going to say, in his head. Anna skipped up the steps and stopped one step below Kristoff. She took a seat on the stairs, and motioned for him to do the same. He did.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Anna smiled up at him.

"Oh, uhm, I wanted to ask you some questions, to test the strength of our bond." He improvised, going completely off script.

"Okay, shoot." she jested.

"What is my last name?" He began.

"Bjorgman." Anna replied quickly.

"What's my favorite food?"

"Carrots, especially when shared with Sven." flawless, but Kristoff wishes she hadn't mentioned Sven, this moment was all for her.

"And what's my shoe size?"

She furrowed her gorgeous brow, hesitating for a moment; Olaf would not approve. "Is it... an... eleven?" She cringed and squinted her shining blue eyes, but she was still spot-on.

Kristoff nodded. "One last question." He stepped down a few steps, and knelt in front of Anna, reaching with one hand inside his pocket, and the other taking her hand. Kristoff extracted the pounded iron ring from his pocket. It was all he could afford, but he knew it would be enough for them. Anna's eyes began to widen. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
